E-Dawn's Lovely Epiphany
by tokiofangirl
Summary: A musical genius who is both sickly and erratic, though neither mean nor selfish, bumps into an introvert and decides to take an unconventional leap of faith.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiki** **x** **E-Dawn**

 **Kiki**

I was walking downtown Seoul and the wind was chilly. I pulled my jacket closer to me. It was an awful idea wearing a dress, but my friend Morgan had invited me to a party at her cousin's house and I wanted to look cute. To no avail considering not one guy (or girl) looked my way…. maybe because I was a foreigner? I was African American after all.

Then again, Morgan was adorable next to my awkward self. She's half Korean and she got all the good genes. She was slim and her hair was fine brown with golden highlights and her eyes were feathered by her long lashes. And she wore that hottest Idol fashion.

I, on the other hand, do not have that sort of fashion sense…. i wore a blue polka dotted dress and red lipstick. My hair was black with fiery red highlights. And I am chubby as frick. So yeah…. not a show stopper.

And here I am now. Walking alone. At night. Down a cold dark street. Why, you may ask (or not even care)?

Because Morgan actually has friends and they invited her out drinking. I slipped away before she could drag me along to hang out with a bunch of pretentious beauties I didn't know.

I should have just gone with everyone, but my social anxiety wouldn't allow me the pleasure of meeting new people. Instead, I suddenly felt eyes watching me from afar. Or nearby. Or right behind me.

 **END**

 **E-Dawn**

 _Fuck. I'm out of cigarettes. Or maybe I need to get a fucking blunt. My head hurts. Shit, I guess I need to run to the store._

I'm a loser. There's no other way to put it. I have sex, get high and drunk until I can't remember my own name.

It's HyouDong by the way. I'm sober right now. But I don't want to be. I see a real foxy lady across the street….at least she's sexy from behind. Her ass is marvelous. She looks cold, though, maybe I should go and try to warm her up. After I get my cigarettes.

The wind is really picking up and the holes in my jeans are betraying me. I don't really care though, I'm anxious to light up and forget how much of a sorry asshole I am. I realized I didn't even bother putting on a jacket, or fully buttoning up my shirt. Oh well. Whatever.

Hey…. wait a second. Ah, shit. That girl is gonna be in some trouble. I know those dudes, and their reputation with women is criminal. There goes my piece of ass for tonight.

Yeah, a real gentleman would walk over and help her. But I'm an ass, so she's out of luck. It's none of my business anyway.

 **END**

 **Kiki**

I heard footsteps behind me. It sounded like a group of people. And I smelled liquor. I thought it was a bunch of strays from the party and stepped to the side to let them by. Instead of passing me, the footsteps stopped with me. I started to turn and look at them, but something stopped me. I froze.

I heard two guys whispering to one another, a third guy laughing. It didn't feel like a good situation so I started walking again. The footsteps followed me.

Shit. This wasn't the kind of attention I was seeking.

Suddenly I felt a pull at my dress and I yelped. The group of men giggled like a kindergarten class.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I started walking faster, and broke out into a sprint. They followed me easily and I soon found myself cornered.

I looked at my stalkers and they started speaking to me in Korean.

I couldn't see them because my vision went blurry and I started hyperventilating. One of the men walked up to me and I screamed as loud as I could. They all scrambled towards me and grabbed for my hair, mouth and waist.

I struggled, kicking and headbutting. I got in a couple good hits and managed to break away. I kicked off my shoes and ran for my life, back towards the party, hoping Morgan was still there.

 **END**

 **E-Dawn**

I walked into the corner store and bought ice cream, a pack of Marlboro red slims, and some gum. I stepped up to the counter and handed the cashier a twenty-dollar bill. Then, as an afterthought I grabbed four candy bars and a coke. I told him to keep the change and walked out the door.

That was when someone ran into me and we both went crashing to the ground.

I was cussing whoever it was out, and I was pissed wondering if the stuff I bought was okay.

 _Hey, it's that chick… what the fuck? Ah, she must have been running from those guys. Damn, my wrist fucking hurts._

Her face popped up in front of mine and she…. looked adorable. Scared, too, obviously. But her eyes were like a deer in the headlights. Wild. Big. Brown. Fucking beautiful. I glanced at her cleavage. Nothing special there. I guess she caught what I was doing because she smacked me in the face with her handbag.

"Ah, fuck!" I yelled at her. I mean of course it was my fault for staring but shit.

The guys rounded the corner and stopped when they saw us on the ground. The leader asked if she was my woman. I looked at her, and she looked at me confused and shivering.

I sighed and pushed her off of me. "No, she's not mine." They cackled and closed in but I stepped forward and got into their ugly ass faces.

"She ain't yours either"

 **END**

Kiki

I bumped into a man walking out the corner store and we fell to the ground. I popped up to apologize and ask for help, but instead I stared at how beautiful he was.

He didn't have a typical bad boy look, but he seemed kind of dangerous. His skin was pale, and his hair was blonde. His eyes were a light blue with pink circles around them. Like he hadn't slept for days and survived on nothing but drugs. And he looked strong though he was sort of thin. His lips…. If it hadn't been for the situation, I would have stared at those lips all night. But I quickly snapped out of the trance and focused back on asking for his help.

That's when I happened to notice him staring at my breasts. My non existent breasts. Suddenly self-conscious I whacked him with my handbag.

He had the mouth of a sailor. It was beautiful. That moment was ruined when the men came back around the corner. They yelled at the guy from the store. He looked at me and pushed me off him. He spoke to them and I suddenly got scared.

The men started laughing and slowly coming closer to me, the looks in their eyes stripping me down to my naked body. But, then something strange happened that I couldn't really explain.

The man from the store stood before them and said something I didn't understand. And then he punched the middle guy in the jaw.

END

E-Dawn

I like a good fight. And I'm bored. So, I punched the fucker in the middle square in his jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**KIKIxE-Dawn**

 **EDAWN**

The guy fell over and his light had obviously been busted. He just layed there and i heard the girl scream.

"Relax," I said, "He's only knocked out..." But she wasn't concerned about the dude on the ground. I frowned as the terror in her eyes were focused on something behind me. I turned to look.

"Ah, fu-".

END

 **KiKi**

That man got knocked the fuck out! I was relieved, but only for a short moment. I screamed, I wanted the guy who saved me to understand... i couldn't form the words in time. He looked at me strangely and I just looked on, showing him desperately with my eyes, hoping he would see. _You have to look, PLEASE!_ My thoughts screeched and echoed around my brain. _Fuck...fuck fuck FUCK!_

Then there was a shot. And a bright light. Or did the light come first? I can't even remember. My eyes were shut but I didn't feel them close. Besides, I can still see the light. Flashing. And...there's ringing in my ears. _Or am i screaming still?_ _Can they hear me screaming?_ Is my mind fooling me, because the echoes are still bouncing around.

I want to see. I want to see if he is okay. But I am scared.

It's really quiet now. Deathly quiet. Even the wind is still. The rain has stopped. _It's black?_ _Where's the flashing light?_ Where...

END


End file.
